Learning Red Mage Guide by Engelarms
Category:Guides Important note: Please take note of the above Caution as this page may contain some biased statements. Please read important note at bottom of page before editing this article. Thank you. Red Mage|Part one: The basics. As stated at the Red Mage main page: :*Red Mages (RDM) are called the Jack of All Trades by many, and this is an accurate description. Red Mages have the ability to cast White Magic, Black Magic, and fight with swords and daggers. Though their healing, nuking, and fighting skills aren't as good as those of the specialists - White Mages, Black Mages, and Warriors - they are still competent. Their real strengths lie in their mastery of enhancing and enfeebling skills when within a party, and leveraging their many "trades" against their enemies when outside of one. Players starting the game as a Red Mage receive an Onion Dagger and Scroll of Dia. :If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle. If your enemy is secure at all points, be prepared for him. If he is in superior strength, evade him. If your opponent is temperamental, seek to irritate him. Pretend to be weak, that he may grow arrogant. If he is taking his ease, give him no rest. If his forces are united, separate them. If sovereign and subject are in accord, put division between them. Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected. To fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting. :''-Sun-tzu ( ~ 400 BC )'' ''What you should know. :*a: When you choose Red Mage as your main job the scroll and dagger will be in your inventory. You must use the scroll of Dia in order to learn the spell. Red Mage uses MP to cast all magics, once your MP is depleted below the required amount needed for casting you cannot cast and an error message will appear. :*b: Each Race has a set HP/MP starting limit and depending on which you choose will also have different stats such as INT,MND,and CHR. For instance a Galka will have less MP than a Tarutaru, but have higher STR and VIT. All races are a viable option for being Red Mage. :*c: One of the most important things to remember is that you are '''NOT' the same as any other job. You are neither a WHM nor a BLM,a WAR or a PLD. Though Red Mage is capable of equipping and macroing etc. to be better suited to somewhat mimic these jobs, Red Mage shouldn't be treated like a "replacement" or "filler" position for any other job. RDM's strength comes from it's versatility, it's ability to adapt and overcome situations that sometimes other jobs may not have the variety of options or tools at there disposal to deal with. The many abilities, spells, and variety of equipment options is what really makes RDM both an interesting and at moments confusing job. Having the ability to adapt to the situation and party setup means you may be pushed into a role of another job that fits the parties wants, which often times may be the opposite of your own wants. With that said please take these few things into account when you play. :*1.You pay real money to play FFXI, it is not a free service- nor is the internet you play it on. Therefore it is your choice to accept/deny parties at will. If you do not like the setup, or feel like you are just being used for less than your full potential then it is your choice to say no. Granted you may have to wait longer for parties or make your own, but sacrificing the fun of the game for random strangers is a waste of both money and time. :*2.Get all the facts you can before starting/stating/submitting any information in the game. The more facts you have the more others can learn. There is nothing wrong with being a new person in game. We all start out new after all. But before you make a statement know the facts, all the facts so you have something to back yourself up with. It is common for people to argue capabilities of jobs they may dislike. :*3.RDM's often get put to a high standard and you may notice people who either have been RDM or simply know RDM will sometimes get very impatient if you miss doing something. They may get frustrated by a slow heal, or a style different from there own. There is many ways to play RDM, and as you level different strategies come into play. It's important to remember to listen to people (while remembering not all that is said is true) and absorbing information to better yourself. :*4.With great power comes great responsibility. Your actions will create a sort of basis for what people expect of not only you but your job. Every pat on the back as well as every mistake will be taken into account, and kept in each and every persons mind you meet. So be cautious as to what you do. It will determine the fate of not just yourself but others who wish to aspire to greatness not only as a Red Mage but any other job you play as well. :The ancient Greek definition of happiness was the full use of your powers along lines of excellence. :-''John F. Kennedy'' Getting started. Starting the game. It's very important to take advantage of the new tutorial NPC in your home country. This npc will teach you the basics of the game and give you free items which are very helpful as you progress as ANY job in the game. The links to your countries Tutorial NPC can be found below. *Alaune-Southern San d'Oria (G-10) *Gulldago-Bastok Markets (D-11) *Selele-Windurst Woods (K-10) The guide for the tutorial NPC can be found here>> Tutorial NPC *A seldom used beginners tool that can be obtained is pre-marked locations on your map. Each town has one that marks on your map certain points of interest. These points can be accessed by pressing the MAP menu and then switching through markers to the Green markers tabs. For the guide and reference please see Map Marker page. :Do what you feel in your heart to be right - for you'll be criticized anyway. :-''Franklin D. Roosevelt'' Races Level 1 RDM Race Stats† : Level 75 RDM Race Stats† : :Hume:Has an overall good balance of stats,and RDM being the "jack of all trade" makes this combination excellent. :Mitha:Enjoys some beneficial stats such as AGI and DEX. Both of which along with there decent HP/MP makes them excellent at using weapons as well as magics as RDM. :Tarutaru:Have the highest MP pool of all the races,making it easy to keep some mp and use it efficiently without the worry of needing much mp boosting equipment or food. It's second noticeable stat INT is also the highest of all the races, meaning when an offensive spell hits it's going to hit hard. :Elvaan:Have highest STR and second highest VIT making them a true survivior when it comes to attacking and being under attack. Perfect for wanting to beat down your prey while using magics to devistate them at the same time. :Galka:Have the highest HP and highest VIT in the game,making there survival more likely in a one on one battle. They also enjoy a decent STR to go hit for hit in situations that call for such. *As you can see the stats of the race you choose progressively show there strengths as well as there weaknesses. Although chosing a race is important in the overall outlook,as RDM it should not be the reason you choose it. All races have RSE (Mentioned later in this guide) which help to boost the weaknesses of the race you have chosen. And through skilling up,purchasing/questing equipment, you can easily overcome any low stat you may have.Any race can be both fun and efficient,remember it's about what you enjoy. *†Note:These stats are without SUB JOB. Equipment Weapons/Club *'Clubs' are useful for there many status add-ons. They can be used in macro for situations that may require partial or full gear swaps. Example: /equip Main "Name of weapon" -Main refers to your main weapon. The Macro for Club is the same for all items pertaining to the Main slot. ''Note: Remember that switching your Weapon, or Sub slot will cause you to lose TP. Red Mage has a (D) Skill rating in the use of 'Clubs. *For more on Clubs:Clubs Weapons/Swords *'''Swords are useful for dealing damage and at times may also come with unique bonus. *''There is a decent sword at level 19 called Small Sword which at Bastok Fame:3 can be obtained from a quest: The Eleventh's Hour. If you have no wish to use it, the Auction House usually sells these at 10,000 Gil. (Servers may vary,check FFXIAH.com for more info.) Note: Remember that switching your Weapon, or Sub slot will cause you to lose TP. Red Mage has a (B) Skill rating in the use of 'Swords. *For more on Swords:Swords Armor/Head *'''Head pieces for RDM are useful in that they may be macrod just as any other equipment. Doing so can quickly switch you from +20MP to +3STR +3DEX depending on your situation. Macroing is efficient as long as you know how to use. Example: When say you have full mp 300/300 MP because you are wearing a piece of armor that has +50 MP added effect, when you use +50mp~ you can switch to something else if MP is the only useful addon. The macro for this is /equip Head "Head Piece Name". *For more on Head pieces:Head Armor/Shield Types of shields explained. *Macro for Shield /equip Sub "Shield Name". *For more on Shields:Shields Armor/Neck Armor/Body RSE:Race Specific Equipment Race Specific Equipment - a/k/a RSE The RSE sets are composed of gear specifically designed for each race. Many times, the gear is also limited by the sex of the player as well. This equipment typically attempts to compensate for racial weaknesses. |} Level 1 RSE The RSE portion of this guide is from the main page Race Specific Equipment. When you start the game, each level 1 character will start with the RSE for their race and sex. You may also purchase the gear at vendors in the home nations for those races. ;Purchased from Arachagnon - Northern San d'Oria (F-3) Elvaan Bodice Set |} | valign="top" width="50%"| Elvaan Jerkin Set |} |} ;Purchased from Proud Beard - Bastok Mines (K-8) Hume Vest Set |} | valign="top" width="50%"| Hume Tunic Set |} |} Galkan Surcoat Set |} ;Purchased from Kucha Malkobhi - Port Windurst (E-7) Tarutaru Kaftan Set |} | valign="top" width="50%"| Tarutaru Kaftan Set |} |} Mithran Separates Set |} Level 27-33 RSE Each week, a different magical pattern appears inside a treasure chest somewhere. Give it to Guttrix in Lower Jeuno and he'll reward you with a single piece of RSE, based upon your race and sex. For more information, see the quest The Goblin Tailor. The 27-33 RSE sets have stats designed to help "compensate" for the races' natural weaknesses in their stats. Magna Armor Set (Elvaan Female) |} | valign="top" width="50%"| Magna Armor Set (Elvaan Male) |} |} Elder Armor Set (Galka) |} | valign="top" width="50%"| Savage Armor Set (Mithra) |} |} Custom Armor Set (Hume Female) |} | valign="top" width="50%"| Custom Armor Set (Hume Male) |} |} Wonder Armor Set |} | valign="top" width="50%"| Wonder Armor Set |} |} Skill Ups Skill Ups are when a certain skill such as Enfeebling Magic skill are raised until the Skill Caps/Red Mage are met. Once the Skill Cap is met the skill in the category will turn blue and can no longer be raised until a new level is achieved. When Level Sync is in effect, your skills will be dropped to that of the synced job level or your actual skill levels whichever is lower. Skill up Guide for Besieged As a Red Mage you can enter Besieged once the requirements are met from the quest The Road to Aht Urhgan. Once that is accomplished simply equip yourself the best you can at your given level. At higher levels you have the option to use sub jobs which you can also skill Divine Magic. (PLD) Once you begin simply use the correct spells (Using caution as lower level players CAN be killed very quickly. It is best to attack targets already claimed for a safer Besieged event.) that correspond to the skill you wish to raise. The spell list http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Red_Mage_Spell_List will show which spells you can use at which level as does the Red Mage page on Wiki. Use the appropriate sub jobs accordingly- *Dia/Bio-will raise enfeebling and dark magic, cast dia then bio repeatedly.(This is a very quick method) *Dispel is a very good spell for Enfeebling magic skill ups. I noticed quite frequent skill increases when using Dispel. *Any Elemental Magic - such as Fire,Thunder etc to raise this skill. (!!Using your 2Hr ability Chainspell will make this incredibly fast.The fact that you get Revitalizer several times in some cases makes this an excellent skilling option. *†¹Flash-This will raise your Divine magic skill if you are using a Sub Job that has this spell such as PLD. *Banish - As with Elemental Magic, this is a very easy and fast way to raise Divine magic skill. MUCH better then Flash. *†²Protect,Shell- Using these spells and there higher tier will raise your Enhancing Magic skills. Use these on NPC's as well as players. Chainspell can be used with this as well,used on generals. Keep in mind if a higher tier has been cast no skillups can be obtained if you have cast a lower tier. *†³Cure-This will raise your Healing Magic skill. Use this on Undead Swarm monsters to raise skill very quickly, also use on NPC's and players. You can chainspell this on a general for skillups. *General Mihli who stays at a statue directly near the hall of binding doesn't move for a long time during Besieged. It is easy to use chainspell and cast Protect on her again and again to skill Enhancing magice fast.Cure also would be easily used on her.Remember if someone else has already casted a higher tier you will need to meet or exceed theres to get skillups. †¹Warning this magic is a tool to "Grab Hate" or emnity from a monster. Use this carefully when skilling as to not gain uncrontrollable hate. †²Some players will seek out the Generals in Besieged and cast a high tier protect/Shell on them making lesser spells uneffective. †³Casting Healing Magic on Undead causes damage to them. Remember that damage to monsters,casting raise-cure-protect on players as well as npc's adds to your experience points given at the end of the Besieged event. Beginners Extras ASCII Alt codes ASCII Alt codes can be used to create characters not seen on your keyboard, and incorporate them into FFXI Macro or chat. Listed below are the basic characters. Simply hold the ALT key and using your numeric keypad (NUMLOCK on) type the corresponding numbers and release ALT. Some examples of things that can be done using these codes are- *ßÊÂ§† *A macro for Holy "First line" †Holy† *Faces (°.°) (•.•) (—,—) I hope this guide helps you create some interesting macros or just add something new to your online chat. -This page is under construction, feel free to add information or fix any errors. Please note that this list is not a complete list. It is a recommendation for equipment, and therefore only lists the gear I recommend. Feel free however to add any Rare/Exclusive items that may be helpful, using the current list as a kind of template. Other Links: *Red Mage Besieged Skill up Guide *Red Mage *Common Courtesy *Food Guide *Farming Guide *Timer *Atlas *Camp sites *Online auction house *FFXI official *FFXI Calc